


Run

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, Protective Derek Hale, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: It only takes one bullet to end a life, to kill Stiles Stilinski - but even when he is dying, he refuses to be afraid.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Run

“Surrender or we will shoot!”

Stiles looked away from the mass of crossbows and guns aimed at the two of them, he is not afraid. They will get out of this situation just like they always do - the two of them, together. Letting his gaze fall down to his wolf firmly circled around his legs, crimson eyes staring down their attackers. Stiles reached down, brushing the midnight black fur behind his wolf’s ear, holding back his smirk when Derek just pushed against him further, covering him completely from chest to toe.

Tugging slightly on the fur he’s stroking, Derek responded immediately to the subtle signal unwinding from around him and moving to his side instead. Remaining forcefully relaxed while Derek moved, Stiles looked back at the group of men and woman in front of them, weapons still aimed and ready - the younger members of the group hiding in the back, fingers spasming against their triggers. 

He inched closer to Derek’s side, getting ready and ignoring the uneasy feeling weighing down his shoulders like a heavy blanket - they’ve done this millions of times, what’s so different this time. 

“How about option three - the chase.” Stiles snarked cheerfully before everything sped up. Within a second he’s on Derek’s back and they are off, racing into the dark woods and away from the flying arrows and bullets. Gripping Derek’s fur tightly Stiles grinned, leaning back to soak up the moonlight, enjoying the thrill of watching the trees blur around them. 

He doesn’t see the bullet speeding directly towards them, too focused on the thrill of running, until he feels it slicing through his chest. A choked off gasp tearing out of his throat as he is propelled forward - nearly falling off of Derek’s back.

He hears Derek’s questioning whine, but he is too entranced by the sight of bright red blood rapidly spreading across his t-shirt to answer. His red hoodie becoming darker.

“Derek-“ Stiles choked out, suddenly finding it hard to draw a breathe as blood is starting to fill his lungs and throat - he is not going to survive this, the wound is too fatal, the shot too precise. 

At the sound of his voice, pain-filled and terrified - Derek slid to a sudden stop, paws gripping hard dirt in an attempt to steady himself. Stiles closed his eyes for a second, leaning into the soft fur at Derek’s nape as he fought against the lightheadedness that is trying to consume him. When he opened them again he is laying cradled in a human Derek’s lap, head lolling against a muscled shoulder as he continued to fight for oxygen.

“Stiles - come on baby, you can’t leave me. You promised me, please!” Derek was hysterical, hands pressing down hard against the bullet wound, taking Stiles’ pain, as he repeated the same words over and over again. 

And Stiles, well he is just trying to breathe - why is it so hard to breathe? 

Struggling to lift his arm out of Derek’s too tight hold, Stiles reached up once it was free - cupping Derek’s jaw in a singular red hand. He tilted Derek’s head towards him, waiting till his crimson eyes left the heavily bleeding wound on Stiles chest and roamed across his neck and face before meeting his gaze - trying to memorise all the small details before they are gone forever. 

“Please Stiles, don’t leave me. I can’t - I won’t live without you, please sweetheart - stay.” Derek begged, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto Stiles’ - mixing with his own. 

Stiles finally stopped struggling and found that it doesn’t hurt anymore - he supposes that he should be worried but he has already accepted his fate, it’s Derek’s fate he is worried about. Watching the strangled cry leaving Derek’s mouth as black lines stopped shooting up his arm, as he realised what Stiles has already accepted. 

Derek tilted his head up and let out a desperate howl, filled with pain and grief - matching howls sounding out across Beacon Hills as the pack responded, but they will never get here in time. Stiles will never get the chance to say goodbye to them but he can say goodbye to Derek. 

Gathering up the last scraps of his strength, hand pulling Derek’s gaze back to him - he smiled, bright red and filled with love that he has only ever felt for Derek. “Love, live for me - breathe for me, please I cannot handle being the cause of your death. I love you too much for that Derek.” Stiles begged, those are his last words before more blood started spilling out of his mouth, but even then Stiles continued smiling - trying to show Derek that it is all right, that he is alright. 

“I love you too sweetheart - as much as my heart is tearing into pieces at the thought, you can go now - be at peace, for me, please.” Derek whispered tears pouring down his face, not wanting Stiles to suffer any more even for him - no matter how much Derek feels like he is the one dying. 

Closing his eyes for the final time, the last sight Stiles will ever see is Derek’s tear stained smile, he lets the darkness consume him - he will not be afraid.


End file.
